Misadventures in Babysitting
''' Misadventures in Babysitting '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lumpy babysits Cub and loses him. Roles Starring *Lumpy *Pop *Cub Featuring *Sniffles *The Mole *Handy Appearances *Whiskers *Nurse and Cast *Lammy *Mr. Pickels Plot Lumpy watches TV at home, when he hears a knock on his door. He meets Pop, who tells him to take of Cub while he goes on vacation. Pop then leaves on a bus. Later that evening, Lumpy puts Cub on his couch, then hears his microwave beeping. He walks to his kitchen and returns with a bowl of popcorn, only to discover Cub has vanished. Sniffles is seen sleeping until a phone call wakes him up. The caller is Lumpy, urgently requesting him to build a Cub duplicate. The next morning, Lumpy hears another knock. He sees Sniffles with a robotic Cub, which he stayed up all night making. In the nick of time, Pop returns from vacation. He looks at the robotic Cub with suspicion. Lumpy puts Cub's hat on its head and Pop immediately falls for it. He pays Lumpy and then walks home with his "son". Just then, Lumpy sees the real Cub walking on a construction beam, high above the ground. Upon arriving at the construction site, Lumpy climbs the structure and runs on a beam, accidentally knocking Handy into a tub of cement. Looking upward, he sees Cub. But not watching his direction, he falls off a ledge. Meanwhile, Pop puts a spoonful of food into the robotic Cub's mouth, causing it to malfunction. Cub thinks his son is sick, so he brings "him" to a hospital. The Mole begins performing surgical procedures on the robot as Pop anxiously waits outside the ward. Lumpy finally climbs up the beam Cub was on, but sees that the little bear is now standing on another beam. This one is attached to a crane. After facepalming, Lumpy makes his way down, knocking over a bucket of screws which land on Handy's tail. Lumpy finally reaches the ground and gets onto the crane in an attempt to get Cub off. Unable to understand the controls of the machine, he causes it to run over Handy before driving away from the construction site. Back at the hospital, an oil-covered Mole approaches Pop, holding his son's head. Pop is desperately saddened at first, but quickly realizes this Cub was fake. He walks out of the hospital on his way to yell at Lumpy, when the crane stops in front of him. Cub falls off and lands in Pop's hands. The bears have finally reunited, but sadly the beam carried by the crane falls and lands on them. Lumpy runs off before anyone could see him. Later, Lumpy hears yet another knock on the door. Lammy asks him to watch Mr. Pickles for her. Not wanting to go through another crazy day, Lumpy puts Mr. Pickles in a jar and rings Sniffles' doorbell. Deaths #Handy is ran over. #Pop and Cub are crushed. Trivia *This episode's title is spoofed off of Adventures In Babysitting. Both titles reference the 1987 film of the same name as the latter. *Whiskers, Nurse and Cast appear in the hospital waiting room. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 47 Episodes